


【星昴】八一八皇家少主的秘密恋人（论坛体）

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

设定：2004年夏天，在日本阴阳师论坛上的一个旧帖……最近似乎又被人翻出来了。（对，阴阳师虽然是一种古老神秘的职业，但是日本的阴阳师群体也是热衷于上网的，而且还有自己的秘密论坛）

逻辑已死，他们属于彼此，OOC属于我……

主题：八一八皇家少主的秘密恋人

1楼 我是小企鹅

话说最近大家都被有洙川空汰和鬼咒岚结婚的新闻刷屏了吧，可是楼主却在现场报道里发现有奇怪的人混进去了……

2楼 

强势围观

3楼

看到标题就点进来了，坐等直播

4楼

皇家少主一直是我的理想型啊！！当初学阴阳术的动力来源！！楼主我好慌！！！

5楼

抱紧楼上，不哭不哭

6楼

@4楼，要不要来比啊，每天被男神结婚的消息刷屏我觉得我的手机里一已经住了一个怨灵……

7楼

楼上的歇歇吧，女神结婚了我才知道憧憬多年巫女竟然早在五年前就被……555555 

谁来安慰我，岚姐姐一直是我的初恋幻想啊~~~~~

8楼

初恋幻想+1

生无可恋.jpg

9楼

我感到了这个帖子里藏着的巨大怨气……呼唤楼主

10楼 我是小企鹅

大家看看下面这段报道：

据媒体报道，4月29日，高野山金刚峰寺有史以来最年轻的住持有洙川空汰与伊势神宫巫女鬼咒岚在东京举行盛大婚礼。有洙川为给鬼咒岚一个难忘婚礼，斥资约5亿日元打造豪华婚宴，宾客包含演艺圈、政商重量级人士，还请来rainbow乐团主唱司狼神威与桃生封真同台演出，最后他献唱为娇妻创作的求婚歌，并下跪二度向她求婚，让鬼咒岚当场感动落泪。

邀请参加婚礼的都是双方的好友，除艺能界人士外，还有皇一门少主皇昴流及其友人、三峰神社的猫依护刃及等界内名流。另外还有不少政治家出席，包括众议院议员麒饲游人等。

————————

敲黑板、划重点——这个“及其友人”的表述，到底是谁呢？

皇昴流这个人，一贯独来独往，从来没有在公众场合或者私下里被拍到和人同行！！（PS：楼主是从世纪之战之后才入坑的，据说之前的皇昴流和现在很不一样……不过anyway，自从入坑之后楼主就没见过任何情报说他身边有“友人”这种东西存在……）

所以，楼主不由得开始了猜想……

11楼

楼主明显想太多，就这点料还要开贴？洗洗睡了……

12楼

这篇报道已经霸屏我手机三天了……好想看现场照片啊啊啊啊

13楼

对啊为什么没有现场照！！！想看我空汰男神！！

14楼

据说因为现场很多阴阳师……所以没有安排摄影人员……

只能去看各人推特的私照了……

然后现在还没有私照流出来……

蹲地划圈.jpg

15楼

抱住楼主！多亏楼主划重点我才恍然大悟啊！昴流竟然能和友人结伴相携出席正式场合！有生之年！！

啊啊啊，我要去跑圈！！

16楼

楼上激动什么劲啊，不就是出席个婚宴吗

我从小就听我奶奶说皇家少主是个特别温柔的人，而且特别好说话（她以前见过中学时候的皇昴流），这样的人身边有个朋友陪伴不是很正常吗？

17楼

nonono……你奶奶是不是没关注过世纪之战之后的皇家少主……

18楼

天啦噜，楼上惊现史前人类！

19楼

所以说到底发生了什么啊

20楼 我是小企鹅

白天不懂夜的黑.jpg

以现在皇家少主的行事作风，没有人能猜得到原来的皇昴流是怎样的一个人。阴阳师这个职业，又要求绝对低调，所以要找到他过去的资料非常非常难。不过，1991年，那个新宿医院的持刀伤人事件大家还有印象吗？当时有一组新闻图片和视频采访，里面的确摄入了皇昴流的身影。

那好像是在世纪大战前，他最后的影像资料了。

21楼

话说世纪大战之后，他也没什么影像资料吧……除了战后的那一次的正式采访……

22楼

那次采访……我和家里人一起看了啊……皇昴流全身黑，表情超级可怕……

23楼

对啊对啊，而且他身处地龙阵营，最后向天龙提供帮助，明明就是胜利了吧，但是一点喜悦的表情都没有……超~~~~~~~~~严肃

24楼

何止严肃，好几个瞬间我觉得他就要哭了……

25楼

啊啊啊，被你们一说我当年的鸡皮疙瘩又起来了……

26楼

是啊，明明他因为想帮助神威而反水，这样的故事我本来还有点萌昴流和神威这一对的！！结果采访之后这个人就人间蒸发了是怎么回事！再也没有和任何人同框过！！

而且话说他的推特账号发的都是公益信息什么的啊……一点私人内容都没有……绝望挠墙.jpg

27楼

所以只有我一个人好奇那个新宿医院的影像资料吗……网上好像搜不到啊……

28楼

你不是一个人，求资源

29楼

你不是一个人，求资源

30楼

你不是一个人，求资源

31楼 我是小企鹅

网上资源包拿走不谢

网盘链接：:http://pan.neverwhere.jp/s/1eQ90mEQ密码:w15p1

请叫我小天使.jpg

32楼

旋转跳跃.jpg

33楼

楼主你是小天使.jpg

34楼

啊啊啊，不要告诉我左上角那个戴着帽子的少年是皇家少主啊啊啊啊啊

35楼

我看到了肩膀！小肩膀！啊啊啊我不行了快叫救护车

36楼

天啊那双绿眼睛好像一瞬间和我对视了……

37楼

天！完全两个人啊！！我从今天开始入坑了，皇家少主这小肩膀我可以舔一年……

38楼

我可以舔一辈子……

39楼

我今天晚上要睡不着了……

男神形象转变得太快我接受不能啊……

不过为什么我的屏幕湿了.jpg

40楼 

所以说到底都发生了什么……太玄幻了，完全想不出这是同一个人

41楼

是因为他姐姐死了？我记得皇北都不久之后死的……

42楼

屏幕里站在昴流旁边的那个女孩子？超~~~~可爱的啊~~

43楼

姐姐死了貌似对皇昴流影响超大的，不过他之后还是积极投身世纪之战的准备和战斗中去……似乎和战后整个人间蒸发的状况不同啊……

44楼

是啊……看战后的采访……完全不像有心思去战斗的人……

45楼

所以只有我很好奇楼主是怎么在战后萌上皇家少主的吗……萌上一个人间蒸发的人……

战后他的存在感超低的啊，连皇家的事务都不怎么参与了（别问我怎么知道的

46楼

在战后萌上皇家少主的不是楼主一个人好吗……虽然他没有私照流出虽然他不怎么参与皇家事务但是一旦出手都超~~级~~帅~~~的好吗？？？

47楼

@45楼，你不知道02-03年的那场大战？

48楼

@45楼，当时世纪之战里的X公主复活了，差点再次毁掉东京，是昴流出手了。

49楼

@45楼，虽然他从来没有承认过，也没有公开接受过任何采访，可是各路当事人提供的资料都指向他。

50楼

@45楼，请回去重修你的现代阴阳术历史谢谢。

51楼

@45楼，请回去重新观看NHK的《阴阳术和现代社会》纪录片，第七集《意外的战争》，谢谢。

52楼

可以不要再艾特我了吗谢谢.jpg

53楼

童鞋们，不要再纠结了！！现场照流出！！大家快去围观空汰男神的推特！！

————————

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

54楼

空汰大神放合照啦！婚礼大合照啊啊啊

指个路：

→https://twitter.com/SorataArisugawa

55楼

！！！！天啦！！！！

56楼

救命！那个站在皇昴流后面、把两只手都放在他肩膀上的人是谁！！

57楼

啊啊啊啊啊，有生之年看到皇家少主的笑颜~~捂着心口倒地~~~

58楼

跟之前的气场完、全、不、一、样！！

啊啊啊啊麻麻救命！！我萌的明明是面无表情作风低调沉郁内敛的皇昴流啊~~为什么他笑起来这么可爱！！！

世界观崩塌又重塑.jpg

59楼

天啊，我发誓今天之前我从没把可爱两个字和他联系起来过，我是怎么了……我是穿越了吗……

不敢置信.jpg

60楼

他是在笑吧是在笑吧我没眼花吧~~~啊啊啊原地爆炸！！

61楼

囍囍囍囍囍

62楼

猝不及防被喂一嘴狗粮……

刚入坑啊就发现昴流小天使被人抱走了！！

63楼

小天使……噗……

从没想过神秘低调的皇家少主会有被封小天使的一天……

64楼

这个笑容……心都化了……小天使没毛病。

65楼

傻笑着看到这里……话说没人打算八他的这位吗？

呼唤楼主@我是小企鹅

66楼

这人看上去比小天使高，戴着茶色墨镜看不清楚长相……

67楼

不过感觉也是男神级别的啊！大长腿！！

炸了！！！

68楼 我是小企鹅

随意开个贴竟然被官方喂粮了……楼主此刻已经上天~~~~

不过我更关心的是这个人到底是谁，什么身份……

69楼

你们快去看桃生封真大人的ins啊啊啊啊啊

70楼

我已经说不出话了……

https://twitter.com/FumaMonou

71楼

Oh my gooooooooooooood

72楼

合照花絮的动图！！！好甜好甜好甜……啊啊啊我要哭了……

73楼

我不行了……

小天使全程都在那个人身边啊啊啊，眼神都没移开过！！！

74楼

手！手！手！！！

小天使的手一直都搭在那个人手臂上吧！！！！！

75楼

感觉在那个人身边的少主整个画风就变了啊！！

我要变粉了是怎么回事.jpg

76楼

弱弱问一句……

只有我一个人觉得这人给我一种双目失明的感觉吗？

我上次一个盲人委托人也是戴这样的茶色墨镜……为了保护眼睛不受强光伤害。。。

77楼

楼上你逗我呢？

78楼

……正欢快吃糖的我好像被人捅了一刀……

79楼

所以……只是因为照顾盲人朋友？

我不要听我不要听……

80楼 我是小企鹅

确认过了。他是盲人……据说双目失明。

（酒店内线告诉我的……嘘

81楼

！！！！！！！

82楼

心碎。小天使肯定又是热心肠去帮助别人了……

虽然我最萌他的一点就是虽然表面看上去云淡风轻但其实超级善良体贴！！！

83楼

刚上天又被炸下来……我的小心脏啊……

84楼

这过山车般的剧情……我拒绝

85楼

所以小天使的眼神只是关爱残障人士的眼神？

86楼

你逗我呢.jpg

87楼

不过残障人士出席这种场合真的很需要身边人协助的，所以以昴流的性格……也可以理解啦……

88楼 匿名用户

关爱残疾人会睡同一间房吗？

89楼

？？？？！！！！

90楼

麻麻看我刷出了什么！！！！！！！

91楼

@88楼：站住别跑！！！

92楼 

啊啊啊啊啊

@我是小企鹅：求八秘密恋人身份！！！

93楼

@我是小企鹅：求八求八，求酒店内线！！！！

94楼 我是小企鹅

涉及到酒店为客人保密的要求，酒店内线只能封口。

（以及刚刚那个匿名用户是谁我真不知道

95楼

明白，匿名用户绝不可能是酒店内部人员

96楼

嗯，匿名用户大概只是开了天眼吧

97楼

心满意足，这样算是官方盖戳了吗？

98楼

不算吧……毕竟没有实锤……

99楼

各个地方乱飞的假爆料不要太多好么……等待实锤。

100楼

楼上不要那么极端啊……一起等待实锤（虽然按照皇昴流一直低调内敛的风格我觉得没啥希望……

101楼

楼上，少主风格已经变了，从黑衣独行侠变小天使了好吗

102楼

这人年纪看起来年纪比少主大一些呢

103楼

感觉似乎和其他人都挺熟的？我看到动图里空汰拍他肩膀了……

104楼 我是小企鹅

其实关于这个人的身份……楼主有一些猜想，但是基本没有任何材料，因为皇昴流最近十三年来实在是太低调了。

105楼

最近十三年……是从1991年开始吗？

搬小板凳.jpg

106楼 我是小企鹅

是的，1991年可以说是皇昴流人生里的一个分水岭。在这之前，他就是一个普通的幸福少年，虽然父母不在日本，但一直很受身边人的关心爱护，特别是他孪生姐姐皇北都，两个人基本形影不离。

那段时间，他作为皇一门有史以来最年轻又最有天赋的掌门人，在很多公开场合都有露面。楼主也有家族里的长辈在一些场合见过他。虽然他非常年轻，但是据说各大家族的长老们没有一个对他有任何不良评价的。相反都对他的谦逊有礼交口称赞。（楼主的叔叔就曾经抱怨过，对他来说，皇昴流从来就是“别人家的孩子”，让他一直生活在皇家少主的阴影下balabala……

107楼

所以都是因为皇北都的去世吗？

108楼

感觉小天使1991年前后真的就是两个画风啊……

109楼

皇北都不是车祸去世了吗？是不是那啥……PDST？

110楼

我有个亲戚和他当年是同学（阴阳师家族就上那么几个学校所以……

然后他说过皇北都去世之后皇昴流就休学了……

111楼 

PDST这么严重吗？实力心疼……

112楼

不是在八他的秘密恋人吗？翻这些旧账干什么……

113楼 我是小企鹅

以皇昴流在世纪大战之后的性格，我觉得他不太可能会突然对某个人一见钟情（如果是原来的小天使设定倒还是有点可能……

所以，要八他的恋人，只能从过往的事情开始一件件捋啊……

然而手头关于他的资料真的太少了……他真的……太低调了……

所以这次和友人出席空汰的婚礼，我是真的被惊到从床上弹起来！！

————————

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

114楼

我记得当时他在世纪大战之后的采访里，明确说过这辈子都没有谈恋爱的打算的……

115楼 我是小企鹅

是的。

当时的记者会上，大家都沉浸在胜利的喜悦里，神威和封真还就势直接出柜了，现场气氛不要太好啊！！然而每次镜头切换到皇昴流一身黑都觉得他的气场和现场完全不搭，我估计摄影师都尴尬得不行所以单人采访结束之后镜头就很少扫到他了……结果最后自由提问环节的时候，有个脑残记者还主动问他大战结束后有什么计划，有没有想要谈恋爱什么的……

当时皇昴流那个表情真让人心疼啊……我大概就是就是那个时候入的坑……

116楼 

然后呢？小天使说什么了？

117楼 我是小企鹅

大意就是接下来没有任何想做的事情，这辈子大概也不会有谈恋爱的打算，谢谢大家关心。

（配上那个表情我真的都不忍心回忆啊……/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

118楼

抱抱楼主，不哭不哭

想想今天的糖……

119楼 我是小企鹅

嗯，擦干眼泪继续。

当时看完采访之后我就开始搜集皇家少主的资料，本来以为自己也算是圈内人，还有个曾经是同学的叔叔，应该没那么难……结果还是几乎一无所获。因为本来那次世纪大战的资料就是高度保密的，然后他在那次见面会之后又几乎人间蒸发……不过想想也是，身为皇家少主，如果想要刻意隐藏行踪的话，估计也不是什么难事。

大概就这样到了2002年……我本来已经不报什么希望了，但是偶然的一件事莫名让我在意了很久……以下就纯属猜测，大家听听就过吧。

120楼 

莫名兴奋~~难道是2002年偶遇了现在的恋人？

121楼

楼上不要瞎猜，楼主您请说。

122楼 我是小企鹅

其实我也基本靠猜……叹气

是这样的，我身边有一死党，一直是rainbow乐队（对就是那个封真和神威组的乐队）的死忠粉，每天都给人安利他们的歌。别看他们今年都去武道馆开演唱会了，当年这个乐队刚成立的时候粉丝并不多，因为感觉他们就是玩玩的，基本没宣传，而且曲风也不走流行路线，有点小众不容易被人接受……

总之我那个死党朋友也是阴阳师，封真和神威在她那儿是有光环的，所以几乎是从乐队一开始组的时候就每天follow人家动态……出首新歌就强迫周围所有人听一遍的那种……

121楼

莫名心疼楼主是怎么回事……rainbow刚出道那会儿的新歌我现在一听还会脑仁儿疼……

122楼

我错了，我不该去翻2002年rainbow的歌单的……

这该叫垃圾摇滚还是重金属啊……∑( 口 ||

麻麻救命.jpg

123楼

我猜最开始那阵子封真纯粹陪着神威瞎玩儿呢，因为好像神威也经历了很多……

124楼

萌封神CP的可以去论坛里其他贴哈，遍地都是……

我要听楼主八小天使~~

125楼 我是小企鹅

嗯，是这样的，02年的冬天，有一天我死党突然神秘兮兮又很兴奋地跟我说，rainbow组合又发新歌了！我一听就很绝望，但是看到死党的眼神又不忍心拒绝……就听了下，虽然是新歌但没有正式发布，只是某次现场演出流出来的音频，但是那曲风挺……怎么说……和rainbow所有其他的歌都不太一样。

然后我死党解释说一般rainbow作词作曲都是封真负责，但是这首歌是神威写的……我当时就觉得这首歌的歌词有些地方挺让我在意的，但今天这事出来以后，我脑洞大开了一下，觉得这首歌可能是神威写给昴流的。

不过……与其说是“写给昴流”，不如说是“写昴流”的表述更接近吧……

126楼

什么歌？？！！楼主放个链接吧~~

127楼 我是小企鹅

这首歌因为一直没有正式发布所以没有链接呢……楼上可以去搜搜看他们02年冬季的演出音频或者视频，不知道里面会不会有……

歌名叫做《溺水者》，其中有几句歌词是这样的：

你抽着烟，你打开窗，

你在想着他；

你迎着风，你眼睛发着光，

你在想着他；

你在想着那个失去了眼睛的溺水者，

尽管他让你失去了笑容；

你在想着那个从未能给你幸福的溺水者，

尽管他夺去了你的心；

然而

你知道吗

真正的溺水者是你，你永远放不开，永远丢不掉，永远沉溺其中；

然而

我知道啊

尽管如此，你终究还是会去找他；

你终究还是会去找他。

128楼

啊啊啊，这首歌是我的私藏！！！

没想到被楼主翻出来了~~~封神一生推~~

129楼

楼上请移步去隔壁封神贴好吗

130楼

所以重点是“失去了眼睛”吗？

所以这里的溺水者=现在的恋人？

131楼

这推理……有点牵强……

132楼 我是小企鹅

我刚去问了我死党，据说在访谈里面，神威是这么解释创作背景的——

那一年的冬天我和一位朋友去了一处离东京不远的小镇。在那里和码头上的老人们闲谈中，偶然得知前几年的某天，他们曾经在海边救助过一位双目失明的溺水者，他们对当时情景的描述让我得到了创作这首歌的灵感。（摘自《娱乐圈》2002年12月号）

133楼

这叙述风格，和神威一贯的意识流风格不符啊

134楼

这么简约凝练的回答风格……为啥有种封真大大给他做提词板的既视感？

135楼

哈哈哈哈，楼上提词板笑死……

136楼

感觉这故事背后脑洞略大啊

137楼

如果对号入座的话，当时陪神威去小镇的朋友=皇昴流？

然后皇昴流听到这个故事之后决定去找那个溺水者也就是现在的恋人？

138楼

按楼上的解释，配上这首歌的歌词……妥妥的电影剧本啊！！

140楼

苦恋多年不得，偶然得知对方消息……

喜欢这样的开头！

141楼

“苦恋”吗？

可是昴流在记者会采访时候并不像是心中有任何“恋情”的感觉啊？

反而给人一种什么都已经不在意的感觉……

142楼

啊啊，难道他当时以为那个人已经死了？

143楼

哇，剧情越来越曲折了！！

好兴奋好兴奋.jpg

144楼 我是小企鹅

都是我瞎猜的所以我就乱说了哈~~

其实02年的冬天就已经是后面那场战争的开端了，虽然主要的战斗是在03年展开的，但是一般的说法里都说那场战争持续了两年，即从02年到03年。

所以我总觉得这个“溺水者”事件和后面的战争也相关。因为照理说“X公主”复活这件事情最开始感应到的应该是神威或者封真，而且复活这么大的事情应该也是策划蛮久了的，没可能一年内就被彻底撂倒……另外虽然大家都在说是因为皇家少主能力过人，可也有他身边的人说过，皇昴流在周围所有人之前就得知了这个阴谋，所以他早在02年冬季就出手了，远远早于对方的预料，所以“X公主”迫不得已也在2003年就提前复活，然后果然就被迅速击溃。

这样，“溺水者”事件跟这场战争的时间线就吻合起来了。

145楼

不明觉厉……

146楼

所以皇昴流本来是因为私人原因追查一些事情，然后发觉了整个战争阴谋？

147楼

然后他为了保护身边的人所以从不正面回应关于这场战争的事情？

148楼

楼上的推理好有道理，我竟无言以对……

149楼

第一次有在八卦区看帖觉得脑子不够用的感觉……

150楼

感觉这个神秘恋人背后水好深啊。。。

151楼

突然记起……当时的确有人也提出来，击溃丁公主的那场战役中昴流爆发的能力超过了他平时的战力……难道是背后有人加持？

152楼

楼上的，自觉删了吧，论坛规矩不能直接称呼“X公主”的真名。

153楼

已删

154楼

不过有人加持这个猜想很有趣啊，毕竟以昴流在战后之后的状态和心理状况，独自去扛这样一场大战，很难想象背后没有人支持啊……

155楼

据说他战后的心理状况一直很糟……

156楼

应该只和神威几个人偶然有联系吧

157楼

不过觉得这剧情莫名变得好暖啊，两个人相互扶持对抗邪恶势力什么的……

158楼 我是小企鹅

大家！看我在之前的那个视频里发现了什么（就是1991年的那个新宿医院视频）！！

截图1.jpg

159楼

哇，这个厉害了！

160楼

哇，厉害了！我之前竟然没发现这一帧！！

161楼

啊啊啊啊西装男人的两只手都放在放在小天使的肩膀上！！！和今天放出来的合照里面一样一样的姿势！

炸了炸了.jpg

162楼

可是就一闪而过啊接下来画面里就没有他了好像

163楼

而且看不到西装男人的脸……啊啊视频镜头再上移一点就好了！！！

164楼

我来对比一波

图片1.jpg

图片2.jpg

165楼

从这两张图看两个人身高差差不多啊，昴流现在比那个时候应该是长高了一点吧……毕竟那个时候他才十六岁吧？

166楼

对比图效果不明显……不过穿衣风格很像啊，都是阿玛尼的西装吧

167楼

楼上厉害了，这也能看出来？

168楼

模特走秀图对比，红圈是细节

图片1.jpg

图片2.jpg

169楼

啊啊啊膜拜大神！

170楼 我是小企鹅

被自己截到的图吓到……原来这两个人1991年就在一起了吗？

完全超出想象……

我要静静.jpg

171楼

哈哈哈，楼主已经懵逼系列

172楼

1991到2004……天啊这剧情太复杂我不敢想……

173楼

皇家少主的恋爱果然也非比寻常啊……不过这算是13年终于修成正果了吗？

撒花撒花.jpg

174楼

13年……从小学算起，够我读到大学了……太可怕

175楼

13年前……我应该还拖着鼻涕在老家玩泥巴……

176楼

哈哈哈，楼上玩泥巴的加我一个

177楼 我是小企鹅

我只是有一个疑问，当年皇北都车祸身亡，这个人当时在昴流身边吗？只是觉得如果当时他在昴流身边，小天使应该不会被姐姐的死刺痛得那么深……

178楼

哈哈哈，楼主终于缓过来了吗？

179楼

或者当时皇昴流以为他也意外身亡了？

180楼

哦哦哦，所以之后才那么失落吗？

181楼

可是他退学之后阴阳术精进不要太快啊……

一般来说如果没有想要守护的人的话阴阳术不会那么快进阶的吧……我奶奶总是跟我说，想要守护的力量越强，能力才会越大……

182楼

呃……可能是守护人类？

183楼

楼上打脸啦……世纪大战的时候皇昴流是从对方阵营反水过来的你忘了？

神威那边才是守护人类的阵营吧。。。

184楼 

我就一直觉得很奇怪，不论以小天使的性格，还是以皇家少主的身份，他是怎么去到对方阵营里去的……

感觉完全说不通啊。

185楼

啊啊啊，楼上说出了我的心声

186楼

一直以来想不明白的问题。

毕竟现代阴阳师历史就是从世纪大战和之后的意外战争开始的，然而这两次之中皇昴流的立场和行为逻辑都各种难以自圆其说啊……

187楼

只能设想当时世纪之战的时候小天使是受到了什么刺激，站到了对立面……

然后02-03年的时候又重新回归了~

188楼 我是小企鹅

天啊……我有个脑洞……

如果设想小天使1991年的时候是跟这个人在一起的，然后因为某件事情分开……然后在世纪大战时重新碰面，结果小天使以为他死了，直到在02年重新听到“溺水者”的消息，然后终于找到他……

这样就能说得通为什么小天使在采访中说自己没有没有谈恋爱的打算了！！而且小天使之前阴阳术精进说不定也是抱着守护这个人的想法！！

啊啊啊好兴奋我要语无伦次了！！

189楼

楼主棒呆

190楼

以为恋人死了所以站到了对立阵营吗？

天啊好喜欢这种黑化的感觉……这样的小天使请给我来一打！

191楼

虽然觉得这推理好牵强……但是意外带感啊！！

192楼

感觉有不止一部电影剧本……

这起码是个三部曲吧？

193楼

和同一个人纠结13年……按昴流现在的岁数来算就是半辈子吧？

好吧，皇家少主我服你

194楼

啊啊啊这样的电影拍出来的话我第一个去买票！！

195楼

所以秘密恋人不仅参与了世纪之战还参与了02-03的那场战争啊，感觉这人不简单。

196楼

楼主你不是要八一八这个人么？快来@我是小企鹅

？？？为啥我艾特不了了？

197楼

楼主失踪了？

198楼

撤了撤了，如果有禁忌的话，还是不要触碰比较好……

199楼

此贴已设为禁止回复。

——————————

彩蛋：

200楼（发帖时间：2006年2月19日）

咦为啥这帖子又开放回复了？

201楼

感觉要搞事，速度围观

202楼

哎哟我去这陈年老帖怎么也首页了……

203楼

是说，好像空汰婚礼之后皇家少主又玩失踪了……工作也不太接的样子……

204楼 我是小企鹅

我一朋友上次还说在格鲁吉亚的雪山上碰到一个和皇昴流很像的人，搞不好他是环游世界去了……

205楼

惊现楼主！！欢迎楼主回归！！！

206楼

楼主你确定你朋友看到的是一个人不是两个人？

207楼 我是小企鹅

当然是两个人……皇家少主有恋人这件事现在圈内人都知道了……

只是没人知道那个人的身份而已。

208楼

眼睛看不见也要去爬雪山啊，这两人怎么这么潇洒~~~

所以这帖子放开回复说明这两人准备公开了？

209楼

楼上你神了！！！快看皇昴流的ins！！！

300楼

什么？速度围观

301楼

https://twitter.com/SubaruSumeragi

302楼

什么情况？？？

啊啊啊啊网速慢的人求直播

303楼 我是小企鹅

文字内容：Let there be love。

配图是两只握在一起的手！！！！还都戴了对戒啊啊啊啊~~~

貌似是在rainbow的演唱会现场！！！啊啊啊我要疯了~~~

304楼

小天使的手好白！另外这只绝对是之前帖子里八的那个人的手吧？

305楼

鉴定无误，手表和04年的是一样的，看红圈

图片1.jpg

图片2.jpg

306楼

大神你又出现了~~

膝盖给你.jpg

307楼

今晚要睡不着了，有生之年啊……

恭喜皇家少主十六年成就达成！！！

308楼

囍囍囍囍囍囍

309楼

一堆人都发了祝福！！空汰、岚……

哈哈哈神威你不是还在唱歌吗你怎么回推的？？

310楼

啊啊啊，rainbow开始唱那首《Let there be love》了！！！

现场已经炸掉了！！

311楼

泪腺已崩.jpg

312楼

啊啊啊啊小天使你一定要幸福！！！！！

………………

FIN


End file.
